The Lost Arc
by E.Paradox
Summary: Meet Carter. He is a mysterious teen with a mysterious past find he was accepted into beacon as an olive branch by the headmaster. Watch as he tries to balance school work and fun all while trying to rekindle with his brother. Sorry for the shitty summary will update ASAP. Pairings Undecided.


Hey, folks this is Paradoxically Abstract or A.P. Welcome to my very first story. It is called The Missing Arc.

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or elements of Xenoblade or Nanatsu No Taizai. All work you see here pure fiction all characters and property go to the respective creators and companies.

This is dedicated to Monty Oum who without him I wouldn't be writing my first Fanfic. Thank You Monty and R.I.P

Welcome to Beacon Pt 1

As the night settled a figure was seen in the distance, by the build it was a male. He was 5'11, had an athletic build lean like a swimmer, a mop of blond hair covered cobalt blue eyes. His face was roundish yet lean and had a piercing on his right wore a trench coat that was gold and white and had a hourglass insignia on it attached to a hood. He had a plain shirt and jeans, basically a normal teenager attire. The only exception being the object on his back, it was covered in bandages and was almost his size. From the shape and size people walking passed him guessed it was a sword. The teen had headphones on and was listening to whatever was on it, bopping his head up and down to a beat only he could hear. He asked for directions to the nearest dust shop as his supply was getting low. He was recommended to a local shop in the area From Dust Till Dawn. As he was passing by one of the shops he heard a shrill Hyah and was startled as a man came flying out of a window in front of him. The man was unconscious before he hit the pavement. A few feet away from the man was a girl, who he assumed kicked him out of the shop. She was petite and wore a black gothic corset dress with red trimmings, had a silver rose themed buckle, with high boots and black stockings, and attached to the dress was a red cape. She had silver eyes that widened slightly as he approached her. "Are you working with them?" She asked. "Who?" He replies back. "Them." She states. Pointing to the 3 men rushing out to attack them. "No." He responds. He backed away from her and was about to leave when she pulled out an object which expanded into a High Caliber Sniper Scythe. The teen was about to ask what was wrong, but was blindsided by a punch and fell to the ground holding the right side of his face in pain. He shook it off, only to roll to his left in order to avoid being knocked unconscious by the foot that landed beside him. He quickly got up and uppercutted the person who had hit him moments ago, only to duck as the girls scythe nearly decapitated him. "Watch where you point that thing." He yells. "Sorry." She replies. He turns to hear the leader tell the men "You were worth every penny. Truly you were." The man had slanted, dark-green eyes and bright, long, orange hair, with long bangs covering his right eye. He wore a black bowler hat with a red band, and wore black eyeliner. He wore a red-collared white suit and a small gray scarf. He had black gloves with rounded sleeves, as well as long black pants and black shoes. "It's been fun kids but daddy has to go now." The man says as he points his cane at them and shoots a flare which explodes and allows him to escape their sight. They both look around and the girl finally spots him climbing up a ladder to the roof. She uses her sniper rifle and jumps to the roof, while the boy teleports to the ladder and begins his climb. Having reached the top he ducks in order to avoid getting decapitated again as debris fly over his head. "Is it lose my head day, today I had not realized." He thinks to himself as he rolls onto the roof. As he gets acquainted with his surrounding, his attention is drawn to the battle in front of him. The girl who he will cause Rose for now, was standing next to a woman. She had light blonde hair and wore a white long-sleeved suit that exposed part of her chest, and puffy sleeves that tighten near the wrist before spreading back out near her hands. Her lower body had a black business skirt with buttons running in a vertical line up the front of it and lighter black-brown wore black boots with brown heels, and wore a tattered cape that was purple inside and black on the outside, decorated by a row of diamond-shaped brown beads going horizontally across her cape. She was holding a riding crop and it was glowing purple. He quickly ran up beside them and was about to ask what was going on but was attacked by the woman in the bullpen. He dodges her attack and teleports next to her. She was briefly surprised and he quickly punches her in rapid motion. She dodges each of his punches and then proceeds to blasts him out of the bullpen with a fireball. He barely blocks and is about to teleport to the ground but is suddenly brought to a halt in midair and set down gently. He looked around surprised to see the women glaring at him. He heard Rose say " You're a huntress, can I have your autograph." and was about to ask the Masochist her name but was silenced with a glare.

Before he knew it he was in an interrogation room and was about to teleport himself out of there when a man entered. He says "Please don't try and run or in your case teleport. This room prevents anybody from using their semblance. I just want to ask you a few questions." The teen slowly sat down in his chair and said "Isn't it impolite to ask people their name without giving yours." The Masochist quickly rose to the man's defense. "How dare you ask a question like that. He is…" Her tirade was cut of by the man's chuckle. "Yes you're right, my name is Professor Ozpin of Beacon academy my associate besides me is Glynda Goodwitch. And you are?" "I am Carter Arc." Ozpin gave little reaction to his last name but his associate Glynda did. "Ozpin is he…" She started to ask and he quickly replied "Yes, he is the missing Arc presumed dead in a Grimm attack." "This is huge news we must contact Julius immediately and tell him his son is alive." "Yeah, how bout we not do that. Kay great." said an irritated Tempus "You said you wanted me to ask a few questions, this seems more like a hundred." "Ah yes one last question, would you like to go to Beacon Academy?" "What's the catch?" Carter asked not believing him. "There is no catch." Ozpin replies. "What about Rose, did you offer her the same deal?" "Who, ah you must mean Ruby, yes I did." "And, did she accept." Tempus questions. "Yes she did." Ozpin replies. "I see, there is no catch right?" Carter asks for one final time. "No I assure you there isn't." "Okay I accept." "Excellent." Ozpin replies with a smile on his face.

The Next Day

Carter was in a seat on the bullpen listening to music when he was tapped on the shoulder. He looked up and saw Ruby and someone who he assumed was her sister. "Hi, I didn't catch your name last night?" she says. "It's Carter, and you are?" "Ruby Rose and this is my older sister Yang Xiao Long." "Hello handsome." she purrs. "Hi?" He says questionably. He was about to ask Ruby what she wanted from him, when his "brother" puked a bit on her shoes. "Sorry." He mutters weakly looking for a trash can. An announcer speaks through the whole bullpen. "We have arrived at Beacon Academy, please proceed to the auditorium as soon as we land. His brother is the first to rush out and quickly pukes in a nearby trash can. "I'm related to vomit boy." He thinks to himself, great just great. He starts making his way to the auditorium but bumps into someone. The teen was fairly brown skinned and had sharp hawk like eyes, a strong jaw and clean shaven face he also had a crew cut with a chain around his neck. He had on a jacket and t-shirt with an eye shaped design on both, coupled with jeans and combat boots. He had two swords strapped to his back. "Watch where you going." The person exclaimed harshly." "Sorry." Tempus says. The teen was about to lay it onto him thick when an explosion cut him off. They both looked at the explosion and ran towards it. In a crater they saw two girls one, Carter recognized as Ruby and the other was completely unknown to him. The mystery girl rants at Ruby, who is trying her best to look as small as possible. She then finishes with "Do you know who I am. I am Weiss Schnee." "Who?" Tempus, Ruby and the teen besides him ask. "She is the heiress to the Schnee dust company." A voice says. "Finally some recognition!" exclaims Weiss. "The same company rumored to have unpaid faunus labor practices." The voice continues. "How dare you." Weiss shrieks outraged and insulted. "It's only just a rumor." the female states as she hands Weiss her vial of dust back. Weiss storms off seething with an aura of hate around her. "I'll promise I'll make it up to you." Ruby shouts to Weiss back.

Before she could ask the female for her name she was gone. Her nose buried in a book. Ruby sighs. "Welcome to Beacon." She mutters dejectedly and lies on the ground. Tempus and the teen standing next to him are about to help her up. When the blonde from before introduces himself. "Hi, I'm Jaune." he states. "Ruby." she replies back. And you guys are… Jaune trails off as he notices the two figures standing in front of him. "Carter." He says. "Horace." the guy next to him tells him. Ruby then asks Jaune, "Aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?"

Short time later

"All I'm saying is motion sickness is more of a common problem than most people think." Jaune states as he, Carter, Ruby and Horace are walking towards the auditorium. "I'm sorry vomit boy was the first thing that came to mind." Ruby tells him apologetically. "Oh yeah, what if I call you crater face." Jaune retorts. "Hey that explosion was an accident." She exclaims. "Well the name's Jaune Arc!" "short, sweet, rolls of the tongue, ladies love it." "Do they?" Ruby asks incredulously "They will. He states. "I hope" he mutters to himself. "So I got this thing?" "Whoa, what is that a scythe?" Jaune exclaims. "It's also a customizable, high impact velocity, sniper rifle." She crows proudly. "A what?" Jaune states. "it's also a gun" Ruby says. So what do you guys have. "Guys?" Jaune asks. "The ones right next to you." Ruby states. Jaune turns to his left and see's the two guys standing next to him. He lets out a unmanly yelp and jumps back a few feet. Horace and Carter chuckle at his reaction. "I have two Khosphes, which double as a gunblade." Horace tells them. "My blade is a secret." Carter states. "Well I got this sword and sheath which doubles as a shield." "Cool" the three of them state. "So does anybody have any idea where we are going." Jaune asks. "I was following you three, I thought you guys knew the way?" Carter exclaims and looks at the two in disbelief. "I know the way, it's not that far from here." Horace tells them all putting their worry at rest. "But we have to hurry or we are going to be late." They run in the direction he points to and make it just in time. "Well I will see you all later, my sister saved me a spot." Ruby tells them. "Hey wait where am I supposed to find a nice, quirky girl to talk to." Jaune exclaims as he wanders off. Carter and Horace both look at each other and shrug.

Short Time skip

Carter was preparing to go to sleep when Ruby and Yang approached him. "So this is your new friend." Yang asks. "I guess." Carter replies with a shrug you want anything else. "Nope." Yang states. "Kay I'm going to sleep. See you guys in the morning." He tells them. "I wonder what tomorrow will be like." He thinks to himself as he falls asleep.

So guys, what did you think. I need honest opinions, but no flames though. Even though I say Late haters be my motivators will take time to update and try and put your comments to good use. I know the ending was kind of dull but I will make it up in the next chapter.

If you want to know what his sword is PM me and I'll tell you.I'll post the next chapter hopefully by the weekend. I make no promises as I am busy right now.

P.S.: I have a poll on my profile about which nickname I should give Carter. Please vote also you guys may suggest pairing choices for his team mates who will be revealed in the next chapter.

Ja ne. P.A.


End file.
